Just a Myth
by Broken Line
Summary: Just a myth they say. Just a myth I thought. Sometimes we are wrong. Horribly wrong. A short Halloween oneshot.


Broken Line here with a oneshot for Halloween night!

* * *

We could hope couldn't we? Just a myth, they all said it. They were all wrong; so horribly wrong.

When we first heard of the rumor of that doll it was just that, a rumor. A demonic doppleganger of Tails. It was insane to even consider for a second it was real. We should have listened when the cat said not to do it. Now it's too late, too late to change the past.

Just play 'Can you feel the sunshine' in the bathroom. We thought it would be like Bloody Mary. A hoax. The worst part was that I Sonic recommended to 'Summon' him. Shadow did the actual summoning in the bathroom. It was horrible.

"Do you believe in this Sonic?" Tails asked me when Shadow first entered the bathroom.

"No, even so I could take it?" I replied

"Alright, if you insist." There was something is his voice, not fear, but a little dread.

Tails and I stood by the door for three minutes before we grew restless. I finally broke down and knocked on the door "Did you fall asleep or something?"

Not three seconds after the question Shadow was thrown right through the door. Blood dripped from literally hundreds of cuts across his body. He had no eyes either. It was brutal.

"Oh Shit!" Both me and Tails screen at the scene in front of us.

Grabbing his wrist I ran as fast as I could, dragging Tails away from that... That Demon.

We ran at least a hundred miles before I actually stopped. I was horrified, the image of Shadow's body running through my mind. Tails was visibly shaking with fear. We stayed were we were for a while before deciding Angel island would be the safest place at the moment. So we went.

We didn't dare to go back to Tails house to get the tornado for fear of that thing. I used some of the spare rings I had to rent a helicopter. Upon flying above the floating island I noticed a very familiar sight. Knucklehead was looking up at us; he was pissed. Not only for waking him up, no last time I was here we got off on foot. Knuckles didn't appreciate when I painted the master emerald with a mural.

"What are you doing here?!" Knuckles yelled out, more venom in his words than a rattlesnake.

"We have to be." Tails told him, he seemed calm but I know my little bro too well, he was still shaken up from the whole thing

"Why is that?"

"Because Shadow is dead!" I couldn't stop my self from saying.

Knuckles eyes widened at my statement "How?"

"Have you heard of Tails Doll?" Tails said with a tear forming in his eye.

"That... Is real?" His anger dissipated into concern.

"Yea" I said with my voice starting to crack with depression

"Well still, why are you here?" Knuckles asked without the malice.

"Well we thought that the Master Emeralds shrine would be a good place to stay for a while" I said

"Why?"

"Because it's a place of worship." Tails told him "And demons can't enter a place of worship."

* * *

We stayed at the shrine for a couple of days, all the while I swear I could see a little red jewel out of the corner of my eyes. Both Tails and Knuckles though I was just paranoid. Days turned to weeks and those to a month. At the end of the month me and Tails decided to leave.

While the three of us slept at the shrine for the last time something devious was in the works. I woke when I heard a disturbing tune of in the distance.

Can you feel the sunshine. That song will haunt me to the day I die.

Looking for the source I saw it; the Tails Doll. Those cold black buttons staring into my very being. blood covered the metal claws extended from the cloth nubs that were considered its arms. The red gem seemed to show brighter as it saw me, the stitches that made up his mouth started to snap and pop as it gave a toothy grin. The teeth were mostly white with the exception of blood staining a few in small areas around the gums.

It took no more time than that, it charged. Coming straight for me. I dove to the side fast enough so the claws only nicked my shoulder. blood dribbled down my arm as it turned and charged again.

I dove away again. This time it didn't hit me, but unfortunately, I ended up tripping over a fallen branch. After that TD charged again. In my panic I lifted the fallen branch and tried to pierce it into the creature's stuffed heart.

Against all odds it actually worked.

Letting out the most disturbed scream I've ever heard. Like the sound of screeching car tires mixed with a dying cat. Stick embedded in its chest, screaming its throes of death, a fire started. taking but seconds to have the thing engulfed in flames.

It burnt into a pile of ashes.

I stood and returned to the shrine, not to my surprise, the screams woke up both Knuckles and Tails from their sleep. In unison they asked "What was that?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing, now."

* * *

How did you like it? Remember to R&R. Thank you all for reading and Happy Halloween!


End file.
